ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jay Clifton Gordon
WARNING! The following will contain spoliers for The Elemental Resistance. Jay Clifton Gordon is the son of Cliff Gordon and Kara Gordon. He is a high ranked captain within the Lightning Clan Navy. He set to get married to Nya and is the captain of The Destinies Bounty. History: At some point, Jay was born to Cliff and Kara Gordon. He would quickly rise up the ranks of the Lightning Clan Navy. He would meet Nya and the two would grow close until eventually Jay proposes to her. At one point, he and Nya crossed paths with Nadakhan, causing the two to grow a rivalry. Jay would come to the aid of Kai and his group when King Gravis and the Gravity Clan were assaulting The Monastery of Spinjitzu. At first, he didn't trust Kai or like him for a while, even when Mystake told the tale of Ninjagos creation and that of the Titans. When Nadakhan and his pirate crew attacked, Jay would be fighting against Nadakhan, protecting something, before Kai jumped in to deal with Nadakhan, Jay would soon come to trust Kai after learning that Kai cared for all. Jay would remain with the others while Kai, Garmadon, Skylor and Faith went into Ouroboros, keeping the ship active and about incase they needed a quick getaway. Jay would soon join Kai, Skylor, Faith, Nya, Ivy and Polar Claw in traveling to the Earth Clan when they were attacked by Clouse, an exiled mage of the Amber Clan. He was sent to The Underworld alongside the others where they were attacked by General Skeletor and his legions of undead skeleton warriors. They were saved by Fay'oa who ended the fight quickly. Personality: Jay is at first, very mistrusting of others, he disliked Kai when they first met. But when he determines where ones true intentions are, he can be very loyal. He is loving and caring towards his loved ones, and would die to protect Nya. When angered, Jay shows a very animalistic side, often wanting to lash out towards others. He has now started to care for Kai, ensuring that his ship was ready for a quick getaway incase things with the Serpentine went sour. Appearance: Early Adulthood Jay wears a very pirate like outfit with a blue coat and dark grey pants and shirt with a white shirt beneath that. He has two gold epaulets and has a large strap around his chest to hold his gear. He also has two pockets that house his medals. Relationships: Nya: Nya is Jay's soon to be wife, the two met at some point and have grown to love each other greatly. Kai: At first, Jay disliked and didn't trust Kai, but after Kai helped end his rivalry with Nadakhan, Jay has started to come to trust The Prince of The Underworld, counting him as a friend. Nadakhan: The two were bitter rivals who began their rivalry some point before Kai was exiled from the Fire Clan. Not much is know about what caused their hatred for each other. Trivia * Following on in The Elemental Resistance, Jay doesn't have powers either, in fact, it was confirmed by Wu that Kai is the only one who has powers within Ninjago that isn't a Primordial God or Serpentine. Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Variations Category:Elemental Resistance Members Category:Gordon Family Category:Heroes Category:Lightning Clan Members Category:The Elemental Resistance